


Player's Tribute

by VelvetPaw



Series: Hockey Gods [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Hockey Gods, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Team Feels, Team Sex in Small Groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: What happens when you win the Cup?  The best of the best make offerings to the Hockey Gods.





	Player's Tribute

It was the day of the parade and the Cup was in the room. The team was assembling for a mandatory players-only meeting two hours before the start of the official festivities. Every team member whose name was going on the Cup had been asked to attend.

The veterans talked and laughed quietly as they trickled in and paused for a moment to take in the Cup in all its glory before settling in around their stalls. The rookies appeared a bit more awed and respectful but that didn’t quiet the usual array of muffled giggles that could be heard from the corner where they’d congregated.

Unusually, Sid and Geno were among the last to arrive. Geno stopped by the door, while Sid stepped up to stand near the Cup and waited for everyone’s attention to focus on him. “So, it’s time for the Player’s Tribute. The Cup winning team is expected to make an offering to the Hockey Gods. We’ll share both essence and memories; offering up the very best moments of your season. You can make your offering alone or with your dynamic partner or, you know, however works best for you.” He smiled his little half-smile before continuing, “There are kneeling pads and futons in the corner if you want to get comfortable. If you prefer privacy, you can use the bathroom stalls or the showers. When you bring your tribute to the Cup, it’s tradition to share your memory aloud, but I’m gonna make that your call as well.” Sid looked around the room, briefly meeting everyone’s eyes. “Are there any questions?”

He stopped for a moment as the rookies just stared at him like deer caught in the headlights. “Are you guys okay with this? I mean its tradition, but if you really don’t want to….”

“So, just to clarify, you want us to have sex, smear some jizz on the Cup and think happy thoughts?” Rowney asked. The room burst into laughter and the rookie winger turned beet red.

Sid visibly worked to get his face under control before answering, “Pretty much. And if you can be tiniest bit respectful when you do it, all the better.” He shrugged, still trying to contain his smirk, “You know, it could be worse, I’ve heard a lot of teams use it as an excuse for a team gangbang where they all use the rookies….” Carter looked like he wanted to die of mortification.

“But seriously, yeah, this is about giving back to the Hockey Gods what made us the best of the best. You’ve sacrificed in blood, pain, sweat and tears lots of times, but for Cup winners, you get to give back and have a little fun doing it. Okay?” This time when he looked around the room, he got nods and smiles, even from the pink-cheeked rookies.

“Then let’s get started.”

Around the room, the team broke into pairs and small groups, some getting cushions and settling in by their stalls, others spreading mattresses in the various corners. Geno locked the door carefully, before coming over to stand behind Sid, pulling him back to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He leaned down, speaking softly for Sid only, “You ready to make offering, Sid?”

“Let’s make sure everyone gets settled first, but then I’ll be ready.” Sid turned his head slightly and smiled at Geno.

Geno leaned in for a quick kiss, “Such a mother hen, Sid. Surely even rookies know how to jack off without supervision.”  When Sid huffed in pretend exasperation, he tightened his arms briefly then said, “I’m go set up for us over by side door. When you done checking on baby chicks, you come to me.”

“Always, G,” Sid turned within the confines of his arms so he could kiss Geno more fully. Geno quickly took control of the kiss, using both hands to cradle and hold Sidney at just the right angle to be devoured. When he finally stepped back, Sid was flushed and droopy-eyed. With a quick pat on the ass, Geno turned to grab some kneeling mats and a futon and headed toward his chosen spot.

Every team had a different approach to managing D/s dynamics in the locker room. Most of the players were in long-term, committed relationships outside of work, but with the travel, stress and the sheer physical toll of their profession it was understood that players couldn’t rely exclusively on outside supports. Hockey wives and girlfriends that didn’t understand they’d be sharing their partners with teammates didn’t tend to last very long.

Some teams simply assigned rookies to more experienced mentors and hoped for the best, some required like/dislike surveys and negotiated contracts, some teams had professionals on their staff. The Penguins left it up the Captain and his A’s.

Sid had long ago decided that most people were capable of finding their own partners without too much interference. Following the mandatory, “If you fail to stop for a safeword, you’ll be out of the NHL” lecture they got every year, Sid met with every rookie, had a miserably awkward conversation about their general likes and dislikes and the type of play they needed to stay happy and productive. He’d then have a few quiet words with his teammates, approaching those who had similar interests and asking them to keep an eye on a particular rookie. Usually that was where his involvement ended.  Relationships seemed to form more or less naturally around lines, nationalities or friendships. It was a good system in Sid’s opinion and it seemed to work for them.

Looking around the room he saw Tanger and Marc-Andre swapping kisses as Tanger slowly removed their clothes. Marc-Andre was giggling, so the muttered French he could just barely make out was probably filthy. The HBK line was settling in with Hags naked and kneeling in a formal presentation pose on a pad between his two doms. Privately, Sid thought Carl was the neediest sub he’d ever met, but Phil and Nick were perfect for him--demanding and attentive and responsive to his every need.

Patric and Trevor made a pretty picture with Olli laid out on a futon between them already writhing as they slowly worked him over with kisses and love bites. Conor and Matt had stripped down to underwear and were settled near the goalie’s stall with Conor simply kneeling on a pad while his gentle giant of a dom stroked his hair.

Sid had initially found it a little bit surprising but Cullen and Streit, despite vastly different dynamic interests, had hit it off right away. Cullen was fastening padded cuffs around Mark’s wrists while Kuni sat back and watched, fondling himself through his sweats. Sid knew he’d take a more active role eventually because Cully couldn’t stand to inflict the pain Mark seemed to enjoy so much. He shrugged mentally, glad they’d found something that worked for all of them.

His attention finally wandered back to the nest the younger players were building across the locker room. Stopping by his own stall, Sid grabbed a new bottle of lube before approaching the group. He knew Jake, Archie and Carter frequently subbed for Kuhnhackl and Dumoulin, and he thought (but only to himself) that Tom and Brian probably had their hands full. The youngest subs were like a squirmy pack of puppies; damn cute but exhausting if you spent too much time with them.

“Since you didn’t know what to expect, I wasn’t sure you had the supplies you needed,” Sid said as he stepped around the heaping pile of discarded clothes and set the bottle of lube down on the floor within easy reach of the mats.

“Great minds think alike, Sid,” Ian Cole said as he stepped up and deposited his own bottle of lube and a heaping handful of condoms on the floor beside Sid’s offering. “Don’t worry about them. I’ll be their adult supervision. You go have fun.” He urged Sid away with a small tap to his ass. “Geno’s waiting.”

Sid turned to find Geno was, indeed, waiting for him. He’d stripped off his shoes, socks and shirt and was leaning, relaxed against the wall near the doors, arms crossed over his massive chest as he watched Sid approach. Sid felt something inside him melt as he walked toward the man who’d been his partner on and off the ice for so long.

Geno straightened from his relaxed pose before Sid could sink to his knees on the pad resting on the floor in front of him. “Naked, Sidneyushka. I want to see most beautiful body in hockey.” Sid blushed but started to pull his shirt up and off. Geno gently batted his hands away. “I’m do. Hockey Gods gave you to me, show them I know how to take care of my gift.” Sid’s flush spread from his cheeks to his neck, but he lowered his hands and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of Geno’s wishes.

“So gorgeous, Sid. Perfectly designed and trained to perfection,” Geno murmured, stroking his hands down Sid’s chest and abs before reaching the bottom hem. Geno slipped his hands under the shirt, reversing his direction, tracing the same pattern up bare skin, while dragging the shirt up and off. When the shirt was finally lifted over Sid’s head and dropped unceremoniously on the floor, he swept his hands over Sid’s shoulders and back several times, savoring the feel of solid muscle. “Work so hard to get so strong.”

His caressing hands paused when he reached Sid’s ribs before gliding down firmly enough not to tickle. “Have to feed you up with good Russian cooking Sid, can feel how much playoffs took out of you.” Sid wrinkled his nose slightly but said nothing. “Maybe, if you very good, can have cheesecake, too.”

Sid flashed the tiniest of smiles up at Geno before looking down again. “I can be very good for cheesecake, G.”

Geno’s chuckle rumbled through his chest. “Anything for cheesecake, that’s my Sidney!” Geno tilted his face up for a quick and dirty kiss. “Sid always good, always _deserve_ cheesecake. But this time going to make you eat more than just a couple bites.”

A quick tug on the snap of Sid’s jeans and Geno slid his hands inside and around his waist, kneading gently when they reached his lower back, just teasing the top of Sid’s crease. “Maybe after all Cup festivities done and we home alone, I hand feed you pirozhki and blini and cheesecake.” Sid shivered at the thought. Kneeling naked at Geno’s feet, being hand fed was one of his guiltiest submissive pleasures and one they didn’t get to indulge in very often.

“Yeah, G, that, uh, sounds, really good,” Sid managed to say as the blush crept lower down his neck and chest.

Geno slid one hand around to lower the zipper then started working the jeans off the best ass in hockey. “Most magnificent ass, Sid; everyone in hockey world jealous I’m only one gets to fuck. Best ass, Sid, best.” Even though he’d heard it thousands of times before from countless people, hearing it in Geno’s growly voice never failed to stir something low and needy inside Sid.

“Best thighs,” Geno continued moving his hands down, kneading the quads and hamstrings, before moving lower to the calves. “So much power, best for skating, so strong.” When he reached the ankles, he tapped Sid’s right foot first then the left, urging him to lift so he could remove the jeans, socks and shoes.

Finished with the disrobing, Geno looked up from where he knelt in front of Sidney, “I’m take best care of you, Sidneyuska. You deserve to be spoiled.” So saying he ran his hands up the back of Sid’s legs, pulling him closer until Sidney’s cock rested softly on his bottom lip. “You not come yet, but I want to pleasure you.”

Sid’s hands grasped convulsively at Geno’s shoulders, “Zhenya! You don’t…Ohhhh.” His voice trailed off breathily when Geno took him into his mouth and started to lightly lick and suck on the head. Geno wasn’t a traditionalist Dom who thought only subs sucked cock, but Sidney loved it so much that Geno normally had to insist if he wanted his turn.

As Sid hardened and lengthened, Geno worked the foreskin gently down, exposing more of the glans to his ministrations. Tongue swirling around, then gliding down, taking Sid deeper with each stroke. Hot, wet suction all the way up and then repeat.

“Gods, G, please, I’m gonna, you gotta...” Sid’s hands patted frantically at Geno’s shoulders. Geno grabbed the base of Sid’s cock firmly before drawing back slowly, like a kid sucking on a rocket pop. He gave a final swipe of his tongue before he sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork.

Sid’s flush spread down his chest, his breathing was raspy and shallow, a faint sheen of sweat dotted his upper lip and his hands fluttered uselessly around Geno’s shoulders. His cock was a deep red and a bead of pre-come pearled at the tip. “Beautiful Sidney. Hockey Gods love me best!”

Rising to his feet, Geno stripped off his own jeans and underwear before sitting down on the mattress, back against the wall, legs spread wide. “Come Sid, sit,” he gestured to the space between his legs. Sid complied, lowering himself rather gingerly. Geno tugged and prodded until Sid was properly positioned, Sid’s back to Geno’s front, both of them facing the room. Absently Geno began to toy with Sid’s nipples and run teasing nails up and down his abs. “Who you think make first offering, Sid? Rookies wait to see what veterans do, or too impatient to wait for pleasure?” Geno nibbled on his earlobe followed by light teasing kisses over his neck.

Sid squirmed before Geno’s arm settled firmly around his waist holding him in place. He huffed a small sigh, before looking around at his teammates. Flower was on his knees in front of Tanger, hands behind his back, Tanger’s cock in his mouth. Tanger had his hands tangled in Marc’s hair, holding him exactly where he wanted him, using him gently. Sid could see Kris was speaking, but it was too soft for anyone else to hear. Nevertheless, he was pretty sure Tanger was whispering love words and endearments in his best friend’s ear. Flower just wanted to please people and make everyone happy and Kris always took his time to appreciate him and tell him how good he was. They were so good to each other it always warmed Sid’s heart when he saw them together. Sid knew Kris sometimes liked to tease Marc to the brink, but both of them looked like it wouldn’t be too long before they were ready to make their offerings.

Across the room, in the other goalie stall, Conor straddled Matt’s lap as Matt stroked them both off. Conor seemed to be trying to thrust and hurry things along, but Matt was just as calm and focused about this as he was in the net. They wouldn’t be coming anytime soon if Sid guessed correctly.

As Sid continued to look around the room, Geno continued his work on Sid. Caressing up and down his arms, over his chest and increasingly sensitive nipples, down abs and over thighs, avoiding the place Sid most desired to be touched. “Geno, I want….”

“I’m know what you want, Sid. Patience.” Geno nuzzled into his neck, sucking a love bite into his favorite spot.

To distract himself, Sid continued to watch his teammates. Patric, Trevor and Olli would definitely be making their offerings first, Sid decided. Olli looked positively wrecked, love bites and beard burn covering his torso. Trevor and Patric lay to either side, jacking off over Olli’s come splattered stomach, stopping only briefly to exchange deep, bruising kisses.

The rookies had paired off, Jake with Dumo, Archie with Tom, and Ian seemed to be taking Carter in hand, literally. Sid could still hear giggles in addition to the moans, so he guessed everyone was having fun.

All thoughts of other people’s pleasure disappeared as Geno started stroking Sid’s cock with a maddeningly loose grip. Sid tried thrusting up into Geno’s hand hoping for more friction. Geno tightened his grip obediently for a couple strokes before releasing him altogether and resuming his teasing caresses, sliding his hand lower to fondle Sid’s balls gently. Sid bit back a moan, knowing that Geno was capable of teasing him like this for hours if he so choose. Geno loved to play with Sid’s body, wringing out every ounce of pleasure Sidney was capable of—and sometimes a bit more.

Next he tried squirming back into Geno’s hold, feeling Geno’s hard cock press against the small of his back. The combined heat of their bodies produced just enough sweat that if he rocked his hips just so, he could feel it glide over his crack, catching for just a second before continuing to glide up and over his back. Geno let him rock for several moments before stopping him with gentle but oh-so-firm hands on his hips.

Movement across the room drew Sid’s frustrated attention as Patric drew Trevor and Olli to their feet. They approached the Cup together, each man scraping fingers over Olli’s stomach and gathering up their mingled fluids.

“For Cup winning goal,” Patric said as he smeared his messy fingers across the bowl.

“For getting to actually play in this final series,” Daley said as he ran his fingers over the first ring of names. “Getting my name on the Cup but having a broken ankle for the final games last year sucked.”

“For getting to play with best d-partners in the world,” Olli said as he added his contribution. The three men exchanged smiles, before stepping away. Daley wrapped an arm around the younger man, while Patric headed for a stack of towels located near the bathroom door.

“Such sweet boy,” Geno muttered in Sid’s ear as he again started stroking Sid’s cock too lightly. “They good for him. Build confidence in his skill as hockey player and as sub.”

“Mmmhmm,” Sid muttered his agreement, trying to move forward or backward, desperate to get some friction somewhere. Geno continued to hold him still, pressing more gentle kisses against his neck and shoulders. “More Geno. I need more!”

“Still not allowed to come yet, sure you want more?” Geno gave Sid’s cock a few firm jerks. The sensation was exactly what he wanted, but Sidney very quickly realized he’d come too soon if Geno kept it up.

“Mean, G,” Sid pouted but didn’t complain further when Geno backed off again.

Streit, Cullen and Kunitz followed shortly. Mark was sporting several nasty looking bite marks and a blissed out expression. His voice was almost dreamy when he placed his hand on the base of the Cup. “I’d almost given up hope of ever getting to play in the post-season, getting there and then getting the Cup…” his voice trailed off.

Kunitz wrapped an arm around him, cuddling him close as he made his own offering, saying simply, “Four.”

“For immortality,” Cullen said, placing his hand next to Chris’.

Sid caught his breath, turning his face into Geno’s shoulder, biting his lip. Geno’s arms came around him tightly, no longer teasing, but providing fierce comfort and needed stability. “Happy thoughts, Sid. These are best moments. Share joy now, tears later,” Geno tilted his head down, kissing Sid thoroughly until they were both breathless and distracted.

In groups of twos and threes, each of the men made their offerings. Jake offered up the joy of scoring his first goal in front of his family, Rowney offered up his delight at getting to see his baby sleeping in the Cup. Dumo’s offering got chuckles from everyone, as he looked right at Kunitz and said, “One and counting!” Murray’s, “Best rookie year ever!” was also met with cheers from the room. Phil’s heartfelt, “For not being the face of the franchise and having to put up with all the media bullshit!” got a round of rousing “Amens!” from the room.

Through it all, Geno continued to tease Sid, keeping him on edge but never letting him tip over. Sid was getting increasingly restless, finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what was going on around him.

Geno paused again, holding him tight as Marc and Kris approached the Cup, looking slightly worse for wear but sporting matching grins. “For pranks that never get old? For new rookies to fall for them?” Flower suggested. Kris nudged his shoulder and mock glared at him.

“For the best teammates ever,” suggested Kris instead.

“For being granted a second family,” Flower muttered before ducking his head into Tanger’s shoulder and letting Kris wrap him up in a hug.

“Yeah, definitely that,” Kris said as they placed their intertwined fingers on the Cup.  “For team and family, especially those who are both.”

Sid couldn’t prevent the small, hurt sound from escaping as he turned wide, glassy eyes to Geno. Geno’s arms tightened to an almost crushing hug. “Be okay, Sid,” he murmured, “No matter where he goes, he’s family and we keep him with us.”

As Kris and Flower stepped away from the Cup various teammates came up to exchange fierce hugs of their own with the beloved goalie. Geno continued to hold Sid tight until he took a couple of deep breaths signaling he was back in control.

“Okay Sid, our turn now,” Geno said, gently moving Sid out of the way, so he could stand. Reaching down he tugged Sid to his feet and led them both over to the Cup. Pulling Sid into his arms, he kissed him passionately before grasping Sid’s cock in his massive hand and stroking with just the right amount of pressure. Sweat and pre-come eased the way and it wasn’t long before Sid was moaning and clutching at Geno’s arms.

“How you want to do this, Sid? Want me to finish with my hand? Want blow job? Want me to lick you out? How you want me to take care of you?”

“Gods, G!” Sidney panted desperately trying to gather his thoughts enough to complete a sentence. “Wanna blow you. Please?”

“If that what Sid want….” Geno’s voice trailed off as Sidney dropped to his knees immediately.

“For sure, G. I want,” Sid said before closing his plush, red lips already swollen from their kisses around the head of Geno’s cock. Light licks and gentle suction quickly gave way to dirty, wet slurping sounds that drove Geno wild. Sid was always so restrained and politely Canadian, so seeing him lose all hints of reserve as he went all out on Geno’s dick was a turn on like no other.  Eyes closed, expression blissful, spit dripping down his chin--perfection.

“So beautiful, Sid. Body perfect for hockey but your mouth was meant for this. So very good for me, Sidneyushka.” Geno could feel Sid quiver slightly under his hands as the praise registered. “Hockey gods make you best, Sid.”

Reluctantly, he cupped Sid’s cheek before pulling out of his mouth. Sid’s small whine of protest didn’t go unnoticed, so Geno reminded him, “Need come for offering to Hockey Gods Sid, don’t be greedy.”

A few quick strokes of his hand and Geno angled his cock so he could come on Sid’s face and chest. Mouth slightly open, eyes half closed, come and saliva everywhere, Sidney was a beautiful mess.

“Up, Sid. Your turn now,” Geno tugged him gently to his feet, bracing him back to chest so they both faced the Cup. A few firm strokes eased by the come still remaining on his hand and Geno had Sid begging for release.

“I’m close, G. Please, may I come?”

“So good for me, Sid. So worthy to make offering. Come now,” Geno whispered in his ear, pulling him tight and cupping his hand over the glans so that Sidney’s essence was caught and mingled with his own.

With a small moan, Sid let the climax he’d been holding at bay rush through him. As always, when Geno edged him, the orgasm seemed to go on forever before leaving him feeling wrung out and limp.

When Sid recovered enough to stand more or less without assistance, Geno grabbed Sid’s hand and laced the fingers of his messy hand with Sid’s sharing the offerings they’d made together.

Sid looked up at Geno, heart full, before placing their joined hands on the Cup, “Zhenya.” A quick look around the room revealed their teammates watching them with smiles and fond expressions on their faces. “Team. Family. Hockey.”

Geno watched as their offering seemed to be absorbed into the Cup, the trophy just as shiny now as it was when they started.

“Yes. Sid.” Geno cradled Sid’s face with the hand not on the Cup, and drew him in for one more kiss.


End file.
